Use of the Oncospace framework for AI-based prostate radiotherapy treatment planning The goal of this program is to establish a fully automated treatment planning method for low, intermediate, and high-risk prostate cancer patients undergoing radiation therapy. The program will use artificial intelligence (AI) methods trained with our existing database of over 1600 prostate treatment plans including clinical outcomes. Results inherently reflect the expert judgement of the original planners regarding dosimetric tradeoffs. The methods will include integrity checking of normal anatomy and target volume structures to identify potential manual or automatic contouring errors. The system will be used to automate treatment plan generation from the point when structures have been drawn until the plan requires expert assessment/approval. Plans for patients in each risk category will be validated against those generated and approved by three expert radiation oncologists, where assessment criteria is decided upon a priori by consensus between experts. Benefits include time savings via use of knowledge-driven versus trial and error-based plan objectives, more personalized treatment plans and improved quality control.